


Jade and The Jessamyn Family

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biological Relatives, Bisexual Characters, Clone Shenanigans, Family Fluff, Flashback, Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh, Multi, Orphans, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Finn Sakata, Jade May-Caverly and Diana Sterling are all orphans that became friends as teenagers and are now dating. All three of them are "duelists," people with connections to spirits that can channel those spirits into cards and fight one-another. Jade learns that she is part of a larger family, the Jessamyns, most of whom have some kind of supernatural or mutant ability.This is one part of a larger story of mine, focusing on the multi-generational exploits of this family; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a clear influence here, as is Yu-Gi-Oh (which is where I got the idea of using cards to duel).
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798072





	Jade and The Jessamyn Family

Shay sighed, her long, raven hair falling over her face as she fell onto her soft, welcoming dorm mattress. 

Today was a rough day. Classes were killing her, and every day she found herself more exhausted then the one before. 

She pulled out her phone, instinctively resolving to message Simon before she fell asleep, so her chance of a reply would at least be greater when she woke up. He could be pretty terrible at getting back to people when he wanted to be. 

Finn walked in after her, gently closing the door behind him. He was just as tired, but tried not to show it, choosing instead to try to retain a semblance of calm and enthusiasm when around people he trusted, such as the older Shay. 

“God, I need a nap,” said the younger student as he pulled off his coat. It was February, so the cold weather was letting up on some occasions, but only barely; and on others, it had become late Spring weather, complete with sunny skies and near-overwhelming humidity. Today had been an example of the latter. 

Stripping his long dark coat off his thin and bony shoulders, Finn laid the clothing article on his desk chair, wiping a small, slick stream of sweat off of his forehead, an aftereffect of the day’s unexpected warmth. He rolled his sleeves up, trying to welcome the cold air back into his life and beat the heat that had frustrated him all day. Not a moment after he sat down on the aforementioned chair did Shay speak, barely a whisper: “You wanna watch something on your laptop?” 

Finn wordlessly grabbed his computer, pulling it out of his simple back school bag, between groups of stuffed folders and filled notebooks, and set it on the dark desk he never used for homework. He restarted it, Shay taking a moment to remove her flannel and replace it with one of Finn’s grey, baggy sweatshirts. Once the laptop booted up again, Finn pulled up their joint Hulu account and selected the next episode of This Is Us. 

It was some drama nonsense about Kevin’s play that neither really cared about, but the two needed something to play in the background as Finn unwound on his bed and Shay fell asleep in hers.  
An alarm went off on Finn’s phone as slothfulness was starting to consume him, reminding the younger teenager to take his ADD Boosters. He had several assignments this week he couldn’t afford to procrastinate on. The alarm in question was Africa by Toto, a musical choice he stood by at any moment in his lifetime, but one that he was now beginning to regret having as his default alarm choice because it was so catchy that he didn’t want to shut it off. 

With a level of reluctance that came with prematurely ending the song, Finn grabbed his phone, containing a lockscreen of him, Jade and Diana all taking a selfie from the last time they went to the mall together as a trio; as he did so, Finn noticed that the alarm was missing a “Stop” option, only containing “Snooze”. 

The teenager mournfully realized that, in his sleep-deprived state this morning before he and Shay booked it to their first class, he had accidentally set the alarm to automatically shut off the “Stop” button, and Finn quickly unlocked his phone with his way-too-complicated-password-to-not-have-been-created-using-several-coding-ciphers, manually shutting off the noise, just as the chorus was beginning to wake up his roommate. 

“What?” asked Shay suddenly, waking from her slumber. 

“Nothin, go back to bed,” Finn replied instantly. 

Shay didn’t need to be told twice. She let her read rest back on her pillow, recalibrated her sleeping position, and began to drift back into unconsciousness before Finn noticed something. 

Earlier this week, Shay had made some plans with Simon and Nico that she couldn’t really afford to skip, and asked Finn to make an alarm to remind her. An alarm that Finn noticed now as he shut off his own. 

“Hey, don’t you have your date with Simon today?”

No reply. 

“Shay?”

She began to wake up, the conversation stimulating tangible thought and aiding in the restoration of consciousness to her sleep-deprived mind. 

“What?”

“Simon. Tonight.”

A beat. 

“It’s Friday, remember?”

Shay bolted out of bed, grabbing one of Finn’s sweatshirts and trying to tidy up her hair ASAP. 

“I’m borrowing this,” she said hurriedly as she gestured towards the baggy, grey Hollister sweatshirt with her left arm while frantically trying to get the sleeve on her right arm. Finn just shrugged in response and let the older teen run out the door. 

He grinned. He and Shay never treated each other as such, but their relationship was always closer to that of siblings than roommates. Even after she beat his ass at the tournament. 

Actually, scratch that. Especially after she beat his ass at the tournament.

His train of thought was interrupted by a text from Diana: “Come down”. 

Before he could respond, a follow-up text came: “Now. Urgent”. 

Finn grabbed a brown leather jacket hanging off the edge of his bed and threw it over his shoulders, rushing out down the stairs of his apartment building. On the way down, sprinting faster than he could remember in recent memory, he felt the familiar buzz of his phone and got a third text: “It’s about Jade”. 

That made his heart pound. Finn practically leaped down the last couple steps and ran out, throwing open the door only to find Diana waiting there, phone in her hand and raven black hair waving around in the wind.  
…but Jade was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is she? What’s going on?”

It took Diana a second to respond, but when she did, her words hit him with the full force of a hurricane. 

“It’s her family, Finn. We think we found her family.”

“…What?” He was utterly, totally flabbergasted. The one-word question was the only thing that he could say in the heat of the moment. 

“…well, really, I think they found us.”  
______________________________________

“So…you’re saying that I’m a member of this big family?”

Jade’s question was an innocent one, filled with excitement. Inero couldn’t help but note the anticipation in her voice, the desire to be part of a massive family she never had before. 

“That’s right!” Ryder told her, excitement in his voice beaming through the words like sunlight through clouds. Ryder wore casual clothes today: a black leather jacket, a gray shirt underneath with light blue jeans. He couldn’t help but feel excited; Jade’s feelings were reflected in his own. The knowledge of a growing family never had any less of an effect. 

Inero looked over to Juro, her ashen hair draped over one side of her face, covering a single of her emerald eyes and leaving the other intact. Ryder’s reaction was much like when he learned of Juro and Josephine less than a year ago. Inero still didn’t know how to feel about his…half-sister? Cousin? 

Jade was beaming, and Ryder looked so excited Inero thought he would burst. 

“Hey, Pops, is aunt Nariko coming or what?!” Inero practically shouted, impatient and angry. 

“She texted me a minute ago, son,” Ryder said, his signature smile never leaving his face. “She’s on her way.”

Inero scoffed. “Yeah, she better be.” Ryder tried to resist slapping his son right then and there. 

“Chill, dude,” Juro told him flatly, the first word she spoke for the entire conversation. 

Juro looked over and found Jade’s eyes, two bright, brilliant emeralds. Jade stared at her with a curious fascination, then her eyes flickered back to the simmering Inero. 

“Wait, so…how are you two related?” 

Inero and Juro exchanged glances with each other, and then with Ryder, then all three looked back to Jade. 

“She’s my niece!” Ryder exclaimed. 

“We don’t know,” Inero said, simultaneously. 

“Clone shenanigans,” Juro said at the same time as both. 

Jade could barely make out all three sentences. She opened her mouth to say something, only to realize she had absolutely no idea how to respond to the phrase “clone shenanigans”. 

“I’m sure you have many questions, Jade,” Ryder told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His gaze and body language seemed almost paternal, but he had so much youthful energy. Jade felt like she was talking with a peer rather than a family member over 20 years older than her. 

“Yeah, quick question, who was that kid with the blond hair that came in with you?” she asked, pointing to Inero as she did so. 

“Saturn,” Inero told her. Jade expected a follow-up explanation. 

“Is that it?” she asked. 

“Yeah.”

“That’s an odd name.”

“He’s an odd guy,” Inero admitted. 

“…does he have a last name?”

Inero shrugged.

Looking back to Juro, Jade continued, realizing she had plenty of time to meet Inero’s odd friend later. “Who was that boy you were with?”

“He tried to kill me two months ago,” Juro replied. 

“Oh.”

Ryder knew this was neither the time or place to talk about Juro’s adventures. 

“Anyways, we should be off! My wife and I are renting a place nearby, I was hoping to introduce you two!” Ryder turned around, beginning to walk out the door with Juro and Inero close behind.  
“When can I meet my mother?”

Jade’s question was like an arrow to the chest. Ryder froze in his tracks, slowly turning his head to meet the curious young girl that was apparently a removed cousin. 

“…hopefully soon!” Ryder suddenly exclaimed, resuming his movements out the door. Juro and Inero shot one-another a side glance and following him out the door. 

__________________________________________

Finn Sakata, Diana Sterling, Saturn, and Parker Runa sat in the ancient chairs of the waiting room, none of the four daring to say a word to the other. Finn and Diana wordlessly held hands, their bodies close to one-another on the dusty sofa. 

Diana couldn’t help but occasionally glance across the room to these two boys that came with Mr. Misaki. The first, identified by Mr. Misaki’s son as a boy named “Saturn”, was on the shorter side, a skinny teenager with curly blond hair. He sat completely still in his chair, one leg crossed over-another and his arms folded, as if he were royalty presiding over his realm. 

The other, a boy named Parker, has long hair wrapped into a ponytail. Compared to Saturn’s tight clothing, Parker wore more loosely fitting fabrics, but Finn could make out the outlines of his muscular forearms. Unlike Saturn, this Parker boy was restless, almost constantly adjusting his position every minute or so. 

“What are you thinking of?” Diana asked Finn. 

“That’s…a hard question to answer. I have no idea.”

“Do you want Jade to leave?”

“Absolutely not,” Finn instantly replied. “I’m not particularly comfortable with a stranger coming in to take Jade from us.”

“He’s not a stranger,” Saturn piped up. He was resting his head against his left hand, and Finn noted a number of multicolored rings on each of Saturn’s hands. Finn didn’t give it a second thought. 

“She doesn’t know him, and she’s never heard of or met him,” Finn replied, his hand slipping out of Diana’s as he leaned forward to better face Saturn. “I’m fairly certain that’s the definition of a stranger.”  
“Mr. Misaki is family,” Saturn told him. “She might not know him now, but he’s a good man. Him and his family.”

Diana’s face scrunched up into a thin scowl, and she leaned back on her side of the sofa, folding her arms to mirror Saturn’s own body language as she spoke. “Now, how exactly are you related to those three? You don’t look anything like them.” It was true. Ryder, Juro and Inero all had Japanese ancestors, and all of them seemed to have Asian features, but this boy was clearly Caucasian with blond hair. 

“I’m not related to them,” Saturn flatly told her. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I’m here for Inero.” Looking over to find Finn and Diana looking equally confused, Saturn sighed. “Mr. Misaki’s son, the orange-haired teen.”

The distinctive sound of rubber soles on aged wood rang throughout the room, interrupting their conversation, and the creaky door of the adjacent room opened. Quickly, all four teenagers stood, Parker still utterly silent, a fact that Finn didn’t take lightly. 

He chose to ignore it for the time being. Right now, he needed to be here for Jade. 

_____________________________  
The house was a simple, one-story home on the edge of the cul-de-sac. Considering how much Ryder was talking about this family, Jade was expecting something bigger…more mansion-esque.  
Ryder practically threw the front door open. “Honey, I’m home!”

Jade peered out from behind him, and a woman emerged from the living room. A smile illuminated her face, and she ran out, grabbing Ryder and Inero in a massive hug. 

Jade, Juro, Finn, Saturn, Parker and Diana all awkwardly stood in a doorway too small for all of them, watching the interaction happen. The woman planted a quick kiss on the top of Inero’s head and one to the side of Ryder’s cheek. 

The woman, presumably Ryder’s wife and Inero’s mother, was massive, with short hair striped brown-and-platinum blonde, and she towered over Inero and Ryder. 

“Honey, I was only gone for a few hours,” Ryder said with a light chuckle. 

“I know, and I don’t care,” she muttered, all while Inero tried to squirm out from under his mother’s arm. 

She looked past her husband and made eye contact with the assortment of teenagers at her doorway. A thin smile spread across her face, and she broke the hug, Inero nearly passing out from oxygen loss as she let him go. She approached, taking two massive steps, and got on one knee so she was closer to eye-level with Jade. 

“Hi. You must be Jade.”

Her voice wasn’t like other women in Jade’s life. It was deeper, more of a baritone, similar to Diana’s own voice. Jade smiled in return. 

“I’m Layla, Ryder’s wife, but you might’ve figured that,” she said with a chuckle. 

“I’m Jade. Jade May-Caverly.”

Layla’s smile widened. Time seemed to slow. “That’s a pretty name,” she replied. “It suits you.” Her attention averted to the other teenagers. Quickly standing up, she turned to Finn and Diana.  
“Please, everybody, make yourselves comfortable. We have a lot to discuss.”

Finn found Layla a curious woman. Her smile was genuine and warm, but also somewhat sad. A similar look appeared on Inero’s face. He resolved to voice this concern at a later time, when he, Diana and Jade were alone. The teenagers all walked into the living room, an expansive space filled with windows that flooded the room with sunlight, replacing any need for artificial light. In the center of the room, a woman with midnight black hair styled in an undercut sat, her eyes meeting Juro and Ryder’s. 

“Takoa,” Juro acknowledged. 

“Hello to you too, darling,” she replied, her words smooth as silk. 

Finn paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Are you…a sister of Mr. Misaki’s?”  
“I’m his clone,” the woman, Takoa, said as if it were the most boring thing in the world. 

Diana’s eyes widened, Finn practically growled in frustration, and Jade’s mouth fell open. 

“Ok, enough of this,” Diana said, turning around to face Ryder, “we need a family tree.”  
______________________________

“I think that about covers it,” Ryder said, putting a cap on a marker. 

In the center of the room, a massive poster hung on a canvas, nearly the size of the entire wall. Finn, Diana, Jade and Parker all sat on the leather couch adjacent to a bookshelf, examining and analyzing the tree drawn onto the poster and detailed with a number of sticky notes. 

At the very top of the tree, a sticky note labeled “Barrett Mayfair” connected horizontally to a sticky-note with only a “?”, which lead to two more names, Jennifer and Coleton Mayfair. Jennifer’s note, which had a small picture of a smiling, kind-looking woman with white hair on it, connected to two other notes: Satumi and Haruto. 

Following these down, Finn’s eyes eventually made their way to the bottom of the tree. The latest generation consisted of three people: Jade, Inero, and Juro.  
Huh. 

“Wait, so Jade’s the latest generation?” Finn inquired. 

“And us,” Inero and Juro both piped up. 

Finn pondered the implications of this. As he looked over the picture of Jade on the family tree, he couldn’t help but think about his first day after meeting Diana and Jade…  
______________________

“Ugh, it’s you three fuckers again,” Ruby sneered at the trio. 

Finn peered over the shoulder of his oversized brown jacket at the taller girl. Jade’s booming, bouncy enthusiasm instantly faded into nothingness, her words trailing off into nonexistence as Diana shot the teenager a glare from across the street. 

“What do you want?” Finn apathetically asked her, beating Diana to the punch by a millisecond. He turned his body 90 degrees to the right, light brown shoes caked with dried mud and god-knows-what-else angling themselves towards the teen. Diana leaned forward a bit, her thin lips slightly closer to Finn’s ear. 

“Ignore her,” Diana growled into Finn’s ear, the wind whipping past her long strands of thick hair. Jade recoiled in the cold, her lime green eyes retreating behind her thin eyelids, blocking her face from the blustering wind. Without hesitation or words, Diana slipped her black leather jacket, flipped it around in her rough hands and draped it over Jade’s shoulders; the shorter girl immediately gripped onto the edges of the jacket and pulled it over herself, the loose material of the article partially protecting her from the wind. 

Had he been unaware of the situation or Diana’s general personality, he would have suspected the anger was directed at him rather than the girl across the street. Luckily, in only the day and a half or so that he knew Diana, he started to figure out her personality. 

“Hey, everybody,” Jade peeped up from behind the collar of Diana’s jacket, her words barely audible in the roaring wind, “why don’t we all calm down.” She placed extra emphasis on the last two words, her eyes briefly finding their way to Diana; before Diana could even notice, Jade’s gaze reverted back to Ruby and she continued. “There’s no need to be so aggressive.” 

“She’s just looking for a fight,” Diana muttered, half at Jade and half at Finn. Her jacket gone, all parties could see her olive skin against the white T-shirt she bore, the toned and defined muscles of her arms visible. (Jade enjoyed the sight). 

“Why are you so against this?” Ruby shrugged, a cocky, malicious smirk shaping her face. “Yeah, from what I’ve heard,” Ruby hissed at the three as she advanced across the barren street, “you’ve got quite the reputation in fighting, dyke bitch.” She sneered the last two words with enough emphasis and an audible tone shift that Finn realized that Diana was right; Ruby just wanted a fight. She just wanted some kind of excuse or outlet to establish her dominance in this place. 

And by god, if she wanted a fight, she was going to get a fight. 

Without even realizing what was going on, Jade noticed two things occur, one after another. First, Finn took a step forward, an instant reaction to Ruby’s last statement, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Second, Diana’s bear arm jolted out, her thin fingers hooking onto his jacket before returning to the rest of her body, pulling his entire body weight back. Finn, off-balance and briefly disoriented, planted his left foot sharply into the sidewalk to regain balance, leaving bits of dried mud in his new position.

“I don’t need some knight in shining honor to fight for me,” Diana bitterly told Finn as she stepped forward, brushing past her acquaintance (even that was too generous of a term for the newbie) and making direct eye contact with the grinning Ruby. 

“Oh, did I strike a nerve?” Ruby sarcastically asked. 

Knuckles clenched as tightly as Finn’s were a moment ago, Diana hissed back through gritted teeth. “Shut. Up.”

“Hm, apparently that’s a yes,” Ruby mumbled as she advanced towards the shorter girl, the two meeting in the middle. As Diana began to subtly angle her shoulder in preparation for throwing the first punch, Ruby noticed and spoke up. 

“No need to get so physical, can’t we settle this another way?” 

Her slasher smile unchanging, Diana’s scowl persisted as she interpreted the message. She didn’t particularly care how they settled it, but in a duel, she would seem particularly unscratched in the event she won; and her opponent would walk out with quite the injuries. 

Then again, that’s if she wins. 

Her posture automatically adjusting and her fists releasing, Diana pulled her Duel Disk out of her back pocket and placed it on her wrist. 

“Fine,” she hissed, scowl unmoving and eyes shooting daggers at the taller girl, “let’s just get this over with.” But in truth, despite her exterior expression, Diana was thrilled to have a duel. Made for a far more effective punishment. Ruby activated her own Duel Disk, the scarlet blade to it lighting up as Diana’s own emerald blade ignited. Jade exasperatedly sighed, before looking up at Finn and explaining, “This happens a lot.” In truth, Finn barely even heard the shorter girl; he was utterly entranced by the prospect of what was about to happen in front of him. 

Ruby: 4000 HP  
Diana: 4000 HP

“Seeing as I’m feeling generous today,” Ruby told her opponent, “how ‘bout you take the first turn, dyke.”

Ok, Diana was really, really going to enjoy this duel. “Don’t call me that,” she growled, pulling a thin card out of the top of her deck and placing it in her hands. “I draw.”

There wasn’t much she could do, not this turn at least. Setting a card facedown in her Curse/Trap Zone, Diana summoned a monster to the field. 

“I Normal Summon the level 3 A-Rocket Sword Warrior in Defense Mode!”

A-Rocket Sword Warrior: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior/Machine. ATK: 800/DEF: 1600. 

“I think I’ll end my turn with that.”

Chuckling to herself, Ruby’s index and middle finger rested on the top of her deck. “Oh, I’m really going to enjoy this duel if you’re going to be such a pushover,” she told Diana. Drawing her card, Ruby began to formulate a strategy. “I activate the Curse Card Advance Draw. By sacrificing a level 8 or higher monster from my hand or field, I can draw two cards.”

Sending a card from her hand to the GY that Diana couldn’t quite make out, Ruby drew two more cards from her deck, one after another. “Then, I activate the Curse Card Herculean Restart. This lets me revive one Hercules monster from my GY.”

“But…there’s only one monster card in her GY right now,” Jade whispered. Before she could finish her thought, Finn interrupted her. “It’s whatever level 8 or higher monster she just discarded as cost for Advance Draw.” A dark purple portal opened in the center of her side of the field, and a massive armored warrior with several pieces of weaponry levitated vertically out of the portal; a portal from the graveyard itself. 

“I revive Herculean King Leo!”

Herculean King Leo: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior/Fighting. ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400. 

“Then, I Normal Summon Herculean Twin Sword Fighter!” The monster materialized out of a blue summoning portal, swinging around two thin swords as long as Diana was tall.  
Herculean Twin Sword Fighter: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior/Fighting. ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100. 

“I’ll have Twin Sword Fighter attack and destroy A-Rocket Swordsman Warrior, with Herculean King Leo attacking directly afterwards!”

The Twin Sword fighter sliced at A-Rocket Swordsman Warrior several times, turning the small machine guardsman into debris, before the gargantuan Herculean King slammed its gauntlet directly into Diana. Unflinching and unafraid, Diana took the strike head-on, the impact sending her off her feet and onto her back, knocking the breath out of her.  
Diana’s health dropped rapidly from 4000 to 1200, and a feeling washed over her that she could only imagine was comparable to having one’s lungs collapse. In spite of her intense pain and difficulty breathing, Diana didn’t let the attack faze her for too long. She got back up, angling her duel disk so it faced her opponent, and placed her two fingers on the top of her deck. 

“Are you done?”

Ruby sneered. “I end my turn. Make your move.”

Diana calmly drew a card from the top of her deck. Her eyes grazed the blue-and-red diamonds that indicated a Pendulum Summon, and she couldn’t help but smile. Her victory was near.  
“I set Scale 8 A-Rocket Bombardment Bomber and Scale 2 Pendulum Wing O-27 in the Pendulum Zones. With these two, I Pendulum Summon!”

Her two monsters rose to the clouds in two equal pillars of pale, brilliant blue light. Underneath them, glowing, fiery numbers spelling “2” and “8” ignited, and Diana basked in the sight of her opponent. 

“What’s wrong? Never seen a Pendulum Summon before, Ruby? Well, you will now. I Pendulum Summon Star Sorcerer Harriet and Star Sorcerer Parasoul!”

Star Sorcerer Harriet: Lv. 4 LIGHT Magic-user/Galaxy. ATK: 1500/DEF: 500.  
Star Sorcerer Parasoul: Lv. 3 LIGHT Magic-user/Mystic. ATK: 700/DEF: 900. 

“Now,” Diana began, “I sacrifice my scale 7 Parasoul in order to Shining Pendulum Summon: your demise! Solar S Dragon!”

Parasoul shattered into millions of glassy, shining pieces of light, which then reformed to create a massive, demonic dragon with rocky scales and veins of fire surging throughout its body. 

"What? What is that!?" Ruby shouted in confusion. 

"Like it? It's a new kind of monster, the Shining Pendulum," Diana explained. "I can special summon it from my hand by sacrificing one or more monsters whose total scales add up to the level of the monster I'm trying to Shining Pendulum Summon. When I summon it like this, it gets a special bonus."

Pointing her finger up at the monster, Diana continued. 

“I activate its effect! When it is Shining Pendulum Summoned, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field for every monster that was S-Pendulum Summoned during my turn! In this case, while Solar S Dragon is the only one, I can still destroy King Leo!”

“What!” Ruby screamed in shock. 

The dragon’s fist caught ablaze, and Solar S Dragon slammed its claw into the ground. What can only be described as a shockwave of fire incinerated King Leo, leaving only one monster on Ruby’s side. 

“Then, I activate Harriet’s ability! Because one of my Pendulum monsters successfully activated an effect that destroys an opponent’s monster, I can destroy one additional monster on your field with less ATK. Therefore, I destroy Twin Sword Fighter.”

Harriet’s wand began to glow with celestial energy, and it all shot forward in a ray of sunlight that seemingly disintegrated Ruby’s final monster. 

“…oh…oh, god, no…” the taller woman muttered. 

“You seem to have realized it,” Diana said with a triumphant smirk. “Both of my monsters have more total ATK than your life. Star Sorcerer Harriet and Solar S Dragon attack you directly!”

The two monsters rushed forward, each slamming into Ruby. Her life plummeted from 4000 to 0 instantly, and Finn was captivated by the sight of the one-sided duel. 

“…Finn…Finn…Hey, Finn!”  
_________

“Hey, dude, are you in there?” Jade enthusiastically exclaimed. 

Finn snapped out of his trance, his own memories briefly distorted with the present. He turned to Jade, his neutral, pensive expression replaced with a comforting smile. 

“I’m fine, sweetie. What’s up?”

She gave him an odd look. "You always get like that. You fall into deep thought really easily."

Fin looked around him: at the house, at the big-ass family tree, at his girlfriend. It was a lot to take in. Everything was different.  
Hopefully for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this mainly for my own benefit. To be honest, unless I sat someone down and explained the larger metaplot of this series to them, I highly doubt they would understand what was going on. 
> 
> I initially conceived this as part of a larger chronicle focusing on different members of a broad family. As mentioned above, this was inspired by JoJo's. Consequently, there are many references to other storylines that you probably wouldn't understand. (I.e. I outlined a part where a teenage Ryder is the main character, ending with him getting cloned; a later part would then focus on that clone having a family, which is where Juro comes in, etc.) 
> 
> I'm also a huge fan of card games (specifically Yugioh) which is why that entire flashback sequence is there.


End file.
